1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying a plurality of contents on a plurality of display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a plurality of contents are to be displayed on a plurality of display apparatuses, a specific virtual region is created within one system, and a plurality of image contents are arranged on the created virtual region. Then, a region having the same size as a display apparatus is extracted from the virtual region after the arrangement, and is displayed on the display apparatus.
As such a system, a system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-129357 is known. In this system, a virtual space is provided to a CPU having a graphic output function, and a display space corresponding to a display unit is arranged and managed on a logical output space of that virtual space.
However, in the aforementioned related art, since the CPU having the graphic output function manages the virtual space, the number of contents that can be displayed and the number of display devices are limited due to hardware restrictions. For example, it is difficult to share contents and display apparatuses between a plurality of systems.